


Celoso

by Lonelygirl03



Category: Crismes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygirl03/pseuds/Lonelygirl03





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jelaous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809399) by [Lonelygirl03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygirl03/pseuds/Lonelygirl03). 



La lesión de Danilo parecía ser muy fuerte. James suspiró mientras veía la escena que protagonizaba su compañero en el campo, el Real Madrid iba empatando el partido, un poco perdidos sus compañeros, en especial el portugués, James se preguntó ¿Qué le sucedía a Cris? normalmente, Cristiano era de los que marcaba la diferencia en un partido tan decisivo como el que estaban realizando contra Osasuna. Lo observó intentarlo, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y en ninguna de ellas, logró meter goles.

 

Rápidamente el equipo de preparación física le ordenó calentar junto a Kovacic y Lucas Vasquez. Concentrado en su trabajo, James esperó paciente la decisión del entrenador. Zidane le dirigió unas cuantas palabras al uno de los preparadores y uno de estos le informó que este, sería su oportunidad de entrar. Emocionado, el colombiano se retiró su uniforme de calentamiento, dejando ver su famosa camiseta blanca con el número 10 en su espalda. Tenía que ayudar a sus compañeros, tenía que ayudar a su Cris, tenía que demostrarle a Zidane que él era un jugador de cambios, cambios en partidos reales. Lo lograría, James confiaba en el mismo.

 

Entró y calentó el partido. Muchos de sus compañeros se veían más concentrados, pero el solo estaba enfocado en ayudarles. No pudo evitar darse cuenta el cambio de actitud de Cristiano ante su ingreso al campo y sonrió, eso realmente le gustaba. Minuto 61, Isco logró meter un gol después de una jugada suya, lo celebró con ganas. 

 

Al minuto 73 Ingresó Lucas. James intentó hacer una jugada en la que casi se convierte el primer gol de Lucas, pero lo mejor se logró al minuto 41 de reposición, en el que Lucas por fin logró su gol. James saltó corriendo a felicitar a su amigo

-Felicitaciones, papi-Le dijo el colombiano con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al español. 

-Gracias hermano-Sonrió Lucas mientras recibía las felicitaciones de sus otros compañeros. -pero creo que a cierta persona no le gustó mucho tu euforia conmigo

-¿De quién hablas?-Preguntó James aun con la sonrisa pegada en su rostro. 

El árbitro pitó y el partido termino. Todos sus compañeros se dirigieron a su camerino. Zidane se acercó a James dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Felicitaciones James, me gusto mucho tu trabajo hoy. 

 

El colombiano sonrió sorprendido ante las declaraciones de su jefe.

-Gracias Mister, usted sabe que yo solo busco ayudar al equipo.

 

El francés asintió mientras se alejaba al camerino. James estaba aturdido no se esperaba esas palabras de Zidane. Estaba por quitarse su camiseta ,pero, una mano posarse en su brazo lo detuvo.

-Oh acá estás, ¡Por fin!-Suspiró el brasileño. James soltó una carcajada ante la actuación de su amigo. Marcelo continuó su discurso- te necesito ahora. Está insoportable. 

-¿Cris?.

-¿Quien mas si no es el?, anda, que se enojo conmigo porque me uní a la celebración que está teniendo Lucas en el vestuario-Contestó Marcelo rodando los ojos. 

 

James lo entendió todo, las palabras de Lucas en el campo. A caso Cristiano estaba..¿Celoso?. “ _ No _ ”. Se contestó mentalmente. Eso no podía ser posible.. ¿O,si?. 

 

Se dirigió hasta el camerino. Cristiano se encontraba solo, ya se había cambiado de ropa, y organizaba su morral con sus pertenencias. James ingresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta, con seguro. Para que nadie se entrometieran en la conversación

-Gran partido, Cris- Fue lo único que logro decir, logrando tener la atención del Portugués. Cristiano resopló con sarcasmo al recordar la escena.

-¿Tu también vas a celebrar con el “Gran Lucas”....Hay, no se ni para que te pregunto….Si te vi perfectamente feliz al lado de él.

-Pero..¿Qué te pasa Cris? ¡El triunfo es de todos!, ¡Ganamos el partido!-Contestó un James frustrado. Cristiano rodó los ojos en respuesta.

-Si claro, ganamos todos. Pero tenía que haber anotado yo!, pero bien te vi bastante animado y feliz celebrando con Lucas..

 

James sonrió ante la escena

-Estas celoso….

-No.

-¡Estas celoso Cris!- re afirmo un James sonriente mientras soltaba una carcajada limpia y se acercaba para darle un beso en los labios al portugués. 

 

Cristiano se alejó un poco, mirando a esos ojos chocolate que lo mataban dia y noche.-Ve a darle besos a Vasquez, seguro el se los merece más que yo…..

 

James tomó su rostro con sus manos, logrando la completa atención de su novio en el. Sonrió aún más ante la escena.

-Aunque no creas pues, no me interesa darle besos a otro chico que no seas tu. - Le reafirmó el colombiano besándolo con intensidad en sus labios, era el paraíso, cada vez que tenían esos momentos. - No seas bobo.

-No lo soy.

-Si lo eres, amor-Re afirmó James mientras le daba un beso rápido en los labio mientras recogía sus pertenencias y se cambiaba de ropa. Cristiano se deleitaba mirando el trasero de su novio. En cuestión de minutos, el colombiano terminó de cambiarse y abrió la puerta de ingreso

-No te demores mucho Cris. Dentro de 15 minutos sale el autobus.

-¿Preparamos algo especial cuando lleguemos a casa?-Preguntó un cristiano con tono subjetivo. James se encogió de hombros sonriendo, mientras salía de la habitación

-Eso no te lo puedo asegurar. Tendrás que mirar qué pasa cuando lleguemos a casa….-James sonrió mientras se alejaba de la habitación-¡Faltan 10 minutos!

 

Cristiano se mordió el labio antes de darle una palmada en las nalgas de su novio, quien se alejaba del lugar soltando una carcajada.

-¡Papasito!- Gritó el portugués  mientras tomaba su mochila y salía rápidamente de la habitación. 

  
Definitivamente esa sería una larga noche con su bebé.  Los mejores partidos los disfrutan en la intimidad, sin ningún Lucas interfiriendo. Solo James y el, lo demás no importaba. 


End file.
